


Sapphires and Silver

by paynesgrey



Series: The Dying Light: Rey and Kylo Ren Ficlets [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Rulers of the Galaxy, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Emperor Kylo Ren likes to see his Empress Rey in the finest jewels and clothes, and Empress Rey likes her Emperor inside her.





	Sapphires and Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faeryenperatriza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryenperatriza/gifts).



> Written for More than Love: Valentine's Exchange.

Rey straightened her back as she heard the large door whine open. Stark, echoing footsteps headed toward her, and she met the inky eyes of her beloved, the Emperor Kylo Ren.

To her, he was just Ben Solo, but for appearances - he was her Emperor and she was his Empress. Together, they ruled the galaxy in order and fairness. The remnants of any Resistance or First Order were little more than dispersed stardust. 

With their rule came Balance, and end to the Light and Dark, leaving only a peaceful and mutable gray. Their power quashed any rising overlords, oppression or exploitation, along with pointless and ineffectual political regimes.

The galaxy had not seen unrest in years. In all of that history, Rey found her place in the universe at Kylo Ren’s side and within his arms. They were adored. They were feared. But mostly, they were revered and accepted.

Rey did not much care for the people’s adoration as her Emperor did. She did, however, grounded his impulsiveness and emotions. If any anger would arise in him, she would temper him with her power and bring him from the darkness. With her feisty and daring nature, only she could handle Kylo Ren. Only Rey could make him happy.

As he walked toward her, her eyes raked over his tall, lean body and she appreciated what she was seeing. Warmth spread from her cheeks and fell into the depths of her belly. His eyes locked with hers, and her own breath become uneven. His dark robes, cape and smattering of essential armor fit his shape perfectly, and it gave him an impression of dominance and regality. His unruly hair kissed his shoulders as he walked, and her rigid form began to bulk under her desires. 

“You look so stiff in that throne, my dear,” he said to her. “You need to loosen up. I can help you.”

“I cannot help it. I met with governors and diplomats all day. I’m tired and bored,” she said. “I’ve been wanting to get into the gym to spar all day, but then you walked in.”

“And you don’t want to spar any longer?” he asked her coyly.

“If you want to,” she teased, tilting her head. He headed up the small stairs to her throne and knelt in front of her. He looked up at her, his eyes now traveling over her. She felt exposed and naked even though she was dressed in finery. The way he looked at her always made her feel so open. He could do that with his mind too, as well as she could. They revealed themselves in thought and touch, which only solidified their rulership.

“Your thoughts are racing,” he commented.

“You can hardly blame me. I haven’t seen you all day,” she said, her tone turning soft.

His eyes fell over her again, now with approval as he soaked in her form. Her glittering silver-blue dress fit over her in flowing robes. Thankfully she had servants to help her dress and present her to the people she saw, taking in their concerns and pleas. More than anything, her handmaidens had dressed her up for _him_ \- as they had strict instructions on what he liked from his Empress.

He stared at the blue velvet choker necklace around her neck with the most perfectly cut diamond in the center. He longed to run his fingers over the material of the choker and pull at it. 

Soon he would.

He appreciated her other finery, the amulets on her wrists that tempered her Force power, but they also looked beautiful on her. Under her eyes her handmaidens had adhered two teardrop sapphires, as well as a pearl on her chin. Her hair was done in many ringlets on her head, with more opals and sapphires snaking around her head.  
He stared at her crown, a simple silver tiara that glittered in the low light of their throne room.

Behind them, their personal guards stood at attention. 

Rey made a motion to stand for him, but he held out his hand. “Stay,” he ordered, and she settled back, feeling a slight motion of the Force. He reached forward and traced his black gloved hands over her parted lips. She stilled for him, locked with his eyes. 

He felt it too, her body burning for him, needing him here and now. 

His fingers dropped lightly and he tugged on the choker necklace, pulling her forward. He directed her to her feet, and he could hear her breath quicken as he began to slowly pull at all her finery; the cloth and robes making soft sounds as they fell to the floor. Soon, all that was left was her undergarments. They were delicate and beautiful as her royal attire, but they angered him as his eyes fell over her. He had waited long enough, and with the Force, he sliced through them. 

The motion startled Rey, and she gasped at the cold air that assaulted her skin. She met his eyes with ferocity, playing annoyed at having him tear at her clothes. Now, she was exposed in front of him - all but her jewels and choker necklace, still glittering as a challenge to him - like her eyes.

Approving of her, he never tired of seeing her naked beauty. Small, yet strong and athletic, with so much power and love in that slight frame. He’s seen her rip through enemies with the Force and lightsaber, and yet she seemed as frail as a beggar.

Looks were deceiving. She was spry and dangerous. She had ridden him hard and long, killing hours into the night with her fury and fire. She had sparred with him and bested him as many times as he had her.

She was his balance. She was his heart.

“Like what you see, Emperor?” She shifted on her clear heels. Her eyes were filled with temptation, and she began to pull at him with the Force like wet, hot lips lapping at his insides. 

“I like you better on that throne,” he said, lifting a hand and leading her back. She sat back into the cold throne, naked before him. He licked his lips. “Show me.” 

Teasingly, she opened her legs without looking away from his hard stare. He broke away, staring at the wet pink flower in front of him. His mouth watered, but he didn’t want her to see him so affected by her. He clenched his jaw and shot her a steely look.

Deftly, he flicked his long cape behind him and went to his knees again, burying his face between her thighs. She arched into him, feeling his wild hair brush against her sensitive skin. When he began to tease the tip of his tongue on her nether lips, he heard her moan softly and arch closer. He nibbled lightly on the nub, pulling at it, making her squirm against him. He nuzzled his long nose at either side of her opening, nudging her wider even more. 

She let out a strangled breath, and then a groan as he covered her with his lips, sucking, pulling and lapping at her sex. She thrashed against him as he delved his tongue deeper into her, tasting all that was his and all she offered. He ate like he was starving, cleaning up every inch of her and soaking up her musky scent.

He pulled his tongue out, and then stabbed her with the tip, hard and fierce, over and over again. She rocked with him, begging “Please” and he sucked her deeper and noisier, her hands grabbing at his hair, pulling him as close as she could. 

He nibbled on her nub again, pulling at her lips with his teeth, making her come and screaming the name he cherished so much, “Oh, oh, Emperor!” 

Kylo Ren was rock hard now, his pants constricted and his cock fighting for release. He pushed his tongue deeper into her, sucking up every last bit of her sex before tearing himself away and leaving her cold. 

She slumped over the throne, legs still open for him and pliant. He discarded his robes and boots. His cock sprung free from his last undergarments. Approaching her, he pulled her from the throne and shifted them, sitting in her spot and placing her on his lap. She straddled him, and he found the apex of her, sheathing her with one quick motion. She moaned again, rocking automatically with his rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and found his mouth, ravaging him and lapping up her own taste on his lips. 

He inhaled a hungry breath as he pulled away, and he leaned down to pay special attention to her taut nipples, inviting him in for a meal. He took one and attended it, sliding his lips over the pebbled tip and then sucking like a starving infant as she writhed to his touch. He turned to the other breast, squeezing and caressing the soft underside. She moaned at each lick, each suck and hungry growl against her flesh. 

He buried himself into her, loving the shape of her around him, a perfect piece to fit that hole in his soul that he’d battled against for years. Rey consumed him, Rey healed him, and Rey was meant for him across time and space. 

Together like this, deep and united, they were complete. Only when he rested his forehead against hers did everything come together - one universe, one rulership and one heart. Their Force bond swirled around them like the rings of a planet. The deeper he plunged himself into her, the hotter she felt against him, whispering and moaning in his ear, raking her fingers in his hair. The wildier their powers became, energy exploded into bursts, shaking the throne room, rattling the weapons in the hands of their silent guards, and painting fractures into the perfect marble floor. 

Kylo Ren’s hips pistoned hard into her, and Rey ground into him, meeting his force with her own. He bit her shoulder, his finger pulling at her choker. She gurgled and squealed, and the Force ripped the choker apart, with gems and pieces of velvet flying around the air like rain. 

Gritting his teeth, he screamed out. She cried and after one more thrust, he emptied inside her, seeing stars born and kingdoms burn.

He caught his breath and she limply rested her head on his shoulder. She kissed his moist skin affectionately and he felt her smile on his flesh. He embraced her, lightly kissing her hair as he pulled her even closer on the throne.  
She straddled him for a moment as they delighted in each other’s closeness.

“I missed you, my Emperor,” she said.

“I was only gone for a half a day, my Empress,” he said with a light chuckle.

“I know, but when you’re far - even in hyperspace, I can’t feel you as close as normal. It feels wrong and empty,” she said.

“I’m never far from you. I’m never gone,” he said, and she nuzzled closer against him. She idly stroked his back and drew circles and shapes on him like a star map.

“I know that, but it’s extremely apparent when the Force bond is thin,” she said. “So unsettling.”

“Yes,” he said agreeably. “Come, now. Let’s get some food.” They shifted, not wanting to break away and let any heat escape that they built together. When they finally pulled away, they were still close and tried to keep touching even as they retrieved their clothes to get dressed. 

“After food, you owe me a spar,” Rey said. “I was still bored,” she reminded him.

“Yes, yes,” he said, and he turned to her and grasped her chin gently. He met her eyes, and she felt swallowed by them, like a deep soothing spring. Underneath that comfort, she still felt his danger, his unpredictable temperament - all that she loved about him. He grinned at her. “Don’t you worry, my Empress. As long as I’m here now, I won’t let you become bored.”

She leaned into him, her hand on his cheek. “Promise?”

He leaned down for a long deep kiss. “I swear by the Force, my Empress.”

Rey smiled, pleased. Kylo Ren took her hand, and they walked together, side-by-side, as the regal rulers that they were.

END


End file.
